


Borrowed Title - Surrender

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blaise Zabini - character, Community: fan_flashworks, Double Penetration, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Pansy Parkinson - Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was pinned between them, full of them, her mind lost to anything except the sensations that thrummed through her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Title - Surrender

She was pinned between them, full of them, her mind lost to anything except the sensations that thrummed through her body. Beneath her, Draco. His hands gripped her thighs, his fingers digging in with bruising force. His chest was damp with sweat; his face was deep pink with effort. Behind her, Blaise. His hand gripped her waist, pulling her to him, onto him. His head rested between her shoulders, breath hot on her spine.

Pansy braced both hands on the wall above their bed. She kept her eyes closed to concentrate on the feel of her two lovers, on the feel of their cocks filling her. Draco in her cunt, their angle rubbing her clit against him. She was so wet, so open for him that every thrust dripped sticky, musky juices onto his thighs. Blaise in her arse, stretching her until her body screamed, the ring of muscle tight and burning around his cock.

Back and forth, a matched rhythm of Draco Blaise Draco Blaise, her men taking her from both sides and keeping her full. She could feel them both as they moved inside her, the heads of their cocks rubbing against that thin wall between them, brushing past each other on every in and out.

She hung her head and spoke to them, begged with them, demanded more and more of them. She pleaded and whimpered, holding on to the wall, shrieked and groaned, slamming back against them. Nothing existed for her but the world between her lovers and the spaces they filled inside her. She surrendered everything of herself and claimed everything of them in return. They took her together, and she took them in, three of them joined as one.


End file.
